


i'll let the bad parts in

by malecflowers



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, i totally was supposed to post this a week ago but im a mess soooo, ive been working on this for fucking ages so it better be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecflowers/pseuds/malecflowers
Summary: au - malec broke up because Alec refused to come out and Magnus refused to be a secret. this takes place about six months later. Alec gets hurt and goes to magnus for help. they end up talking and fixing things because alec is out now. then there's some (mostly implied) sex and morning fluff (a gift to the fandom since we didn't get malec sex or post-sex fluff this episode and were all bitter)(also totally not a week late whaaaat)





	

The music in the club was loud and packed with bass. It was the kind of music that made you wanna stop and move your hips. But dancing was the last thing on the mind of the dark-haired boy elbowing his way through the crowd of sweaty, dancing bodies. His mind was too focused on keeping himself upright and finding the person he’d come here to see. Alec kept his head down as he pushed through the crowd, hoping none of the dancers around him would look at him for too long because then they would see that he was covered in blood.  
The pain he felt as he pushed forward was so intense that he had to grind his teeth together to stop from crying out in pain.  
He ignored the exhaustion that was threatening to take over his entire body and pushed his way over to the VIP section of the club. But the bouncer stopped him before he could go inside the room, demanding to know his name and what his business there was. The pain was spreading and at this point he could barely see straight, let alone form a coherent thought, so he just did the best he could. Alec mumbled out a name he wasn’t sure the bouncer could even hear, “Bane.”

The bouncer looked at him like he was crazy, “Listen here boy, either you tell me what you’re doing here or I’m going to have to have you escorted out.”  
“What seems to be the problem here?” asked a voice from just inside the door. He knew exactly who that voice belonged to, he would recognize it anywhere. “Magnus, please I need to speak with you,” he called out, suddenly feeling more alert.  
After a few moments of tense silence Magnus spoke again, “let the boy in.”  
After sending the bouncer a grumpy look, he limped into the VIP room and closed the door behind him.

The room wasn’t anything too special, it was small and inviting. The walls were painted a deep red colour and there were three black leather couches lining the walls of the room. There were several small tables, one placed at the ends of each couch, and a drinks trolley near the door. Everything looked exactly the same as it had the last time Alec was there, despite the fact that several months had passed.  
Magnus was standing near the drinks trolley and kept his back turned as Alec stumbled into the room, it sounded like he was pouring a drink. “Alexander. Would you care to share why you’re showing up on my doorstep after all this time?” He spoke with an edge in his voice that cut into Alec like a knife and made him wince. He still called him Alexander though, something he only ever did fondly, so Alec was hopeful. “I know you said you didn’t want to see me anymore after what I said, but I didn’t know where else to go. I need help.” Alec’s voice quiet and shaky and normally he would hate that, but right then he didn’t care, he was too busy fighting back the urge to pass out as he leaned against the wall for support.

 

Magnus turned, startled by how weak Alec’s voice was. Usually the boy spoke with the confidence a powerful Shadowhunter like himself should always have. The only times Magnus could ever remember hearing the boy's voice falter was when they’d first started seeing each other and Alec was struggling to express his feelings. But even when he stuttered his voice was always strong as he worked his way through his mistakes. Now his voice was barely above a whisper and wavering and Magnus felt himself flooded with concern. Magnus looked Alec up and down once, taking in all the blood and bruises that weren’t hidden by his clothes, before stepping closer to him and holding a hand out. Alec was hesitant, but took the hand anyway when he noticed how Magnus’s features had visibly softened since he saw the state Alec was in . He let Magnus lead him over to one of the couches and he sat down, sighing heavily. He was relieved that taking some of the pressure off his aching legs had lessened his pain slightly.

“What on earth happened to you Alexander?” Magnus asked as he got to work opening up Alec’s tattered shirt and assessing the damage, “and why didn’t you heal yourself?”  
“It’s a long story, a mission went wrong. And I didn’t heal myself because I lost my stele in the chaos.” Alec said, wincing every few seconds when Magnus touched one of the sore areas where there were bruises still forming with a bit too much force. “What do you mean ‘a mission went wrong’? Was it demons? Or rogue Downworlders?” Alec shook his head, “Circle members. Demons too. Valentine was probably controlling them.”  
Magnus froze, his body visibly tensing before quickly shaking it off and going back to tending to Alec’s wounds. “Why didn’t you go to your family for help?”

This time Alec was the one who tensed up, “after I told her about the way I treated you, Izzy yelled at me for a while and helped me to realise how wrong I was. So I went to my parents and told them everything, I came out. As predicted, they weren’t very happy. They’ve barely spoken to me since then, and I couldn’t go back there after I ruined the mission. So many people got killed...” Alec, suddenly feeling too exposed, tried to turn his body away from Magnus. But the pain was too much and he just slumped forward and rested his head against his knees. “I mean look at me…” he mumbled, “I can’t even hold myself up because I’m too weak.”  
Magnus sighed and shook his head, helping Alec back up, leaning him against the back of the couch for support. “You’re not weak, you’ve just been injured. And if you will allow me to, I can heal you,” Magnus spoke softly, his hand hovering over Alec’s chest. Alec nodded slightly and closed his eyes. He looked completely wrecked and Magnus couldn’t help but feel awful for him. But he pushed away his personal thoughts, and concentrated on his magic. He watched as the blue sparks flew from his fingertips and into Alec’s torso. Alec gasped quietly and arched his back slightly as he felt the magic flow through him, healing him.  
If circumstances had been different, then watching Alec like this would have had a very different effect on Magnus. Alec, with his muscles flexing, back arching slightly, gasping at the feeling of magic flowing through his body. It would have most likely filled him with a feeling of arousal, watching the way his magic was affecting him. But now all it did was fill him with sense of relief as he watched the angry red slash marks and dark bruises on Alec’s chest and ribs fade away.

Once he was fully healed Alec sat up and moved to put his shirt back on before he realised it was too ruined for him to wear. Magnus watched Alec for a moment as he stared at his ruined, blood stained shirt before snapping his fingers, summoning up a new shirt for him to wear and sending the other one away.  
Alec took the shirt from Magnus and quickly put it on as if he were in a rush to go somewhere, but once his shirt was on he just sat there looking slightly lost. He paused for a second after doing up the last button, like he was confused by something, but then he just let his hands fall to rest on his thighs.

Magnus took a moment to look Alec over. If you’d asked, he'd say he was making sure everything had healed properly, but really he was just looking at Alec and taking in all the little things that had changed since the last time they'd seen each other.  
There wasn't much different, it had only been about six months. His hair looked a little longer and there was a bit of stubble lining his jaw where he usually kept it clean-shaven. He also spotted a few new runes that he didn't remember seeing before. He let his eyes linger for a moment over the blocking rune on Alec's neck, it was one of his favourites simply because of the reaction he got the first time Magnus decided to suck a bruise on to the skin there.  
Magnus knew that he probably shouldn't think about Alec this way, especially considering that he was the one who ended things between them, but he couldn't help himself. And it wasn't like he'd broken up with Alec because he didn't love him anymore. He'd done it because Alec was too afraid of his parents to acknowledge their relationship when they weren't alone in the loft. Magnus had spent too long fighting to make sure he was comfortable with himself, both as a warlock and as a bisexual, and he was not going to allow himself to get shoved back into the closet by an insecure boy, no matter how in love with him Magnus was.  
When he realised that they'd been sitting there in silence for far too long Magnus finally decided to speak up.  
"Alexander, tell me why you really came here."  
"I told you I -" Magnus interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "Don't lie to me. I know you have plenty of other Downworld contacts you could have gone to before you had to come here. Also you could have just called one of your siblings and had them come to you if you were that afraid of going home. Now tell me the truth, why did you come to me?"  
Alec sighed and fixed his eyes on his hands in his lap as he spoke, "Honestly? I just really fucking miss you Magnus… I didn't think it would be this bad or I wouldn't have let it get that far. But now I know and I was trying really hard to fix everything, I even came out, but I still couldn't bring myself to go to you. I felt like I needed a really good reason or you wouldn't want to see me, and this is the first time I had something that seemed like a good enough reason…”  
Alec’s voice was quiet again and he was completely transparent. All of the fears and insecurities he had were so painfully obvious that they way as well have been written across his face.  
"Alexander, you know that all I wanted was for you to acknowledge that what we had was real and okay. All I wanted was for you to stop hiding us, and you did that, so you had to know I would take you back in a heartbeat."  
Alec shrugged, "I guess I did know, but I was still so scared it wouldn't be enough."  
Magnus reached out and rested his hand on Alec's knee, inches away from where Alec's own hands were resting on his thighs. "Look, I know how you get when you spend too much time lost in your mind. You over think things and then you get insecure. But I'm here to tell you that you have no reason to worry, at least not about this particular thing."  
Alec visibly relaxed at his words and hesitated for a moment before he slid his hand forward until it was resting on top of Magnus's, "thank you." Magnus smiled slightly and turned his hand so that he could lace their fingers together.

Both men sat in silence for a while before Alec finally looked up at Magnus for the first time since his confession. Magnus looked back at him, ready to start a conversation so that they could avoid Alec stumbling over his words again, but he stopped when he noticed the look on Alec's face. He looked like he about to talk but also like he was trying to make up his mind about something, and Magnus didn't want to disrupt his thoughts and risk falling back into another long awkward silence, so he let Alec think.  
It took several minutes, but Alec did eventually sort out his thoughts and speak up. “So um… I know this might be kind of weird since we only just made up and everything, but do you think I could crash on your couch? I don’t think I’m ready to go back home and face my parents just yet…”  
Magnus laughed, “Alexander, dear, you are not sleeping on my couch. We made up, we’re getting back together, or at least I hope that’s what’s happening here. I’m not going to have you sleeping on my couch the first night after we get back together when we both know I have a perfectly good bed with plenty of room.”  
Alec blushed slightly, probably at the thought of sharing a bed with Magnus again. Magnus reached up and brushed his finger against Alec’s red cheeks. His action only made Alec blush more and duck his head away so Magnus couldn’t see him anymore.  
His actions made Magnus chuckle, it may have been a while since they were last together like this but Alec hadn’t changed. He was still the same adorable, shy boy who Magnus fell in love with.

Magnus stood and offered his hand to Alec.  
“Where are we going?” Alec asked as he stood and took Magnus’s hand.  
“Home. You’ve been through a lot today, I’d imagine you're exhausted.”  
Alec nodded and smiled, feeling so incredibly thankful for Magnus. He went there that night fully expecting Magnus to send him away without hesitation, but instead he ended up getting the love of his life back.

He watched as Magnus opened up a portal on the other side of the room before taking his hand again so they could walk through it together.

 

Portal travel is weird, and it never really gets less weird, it just gets easier to cope with. But despite his years of training, Alec still felt a bit sick to his stomach after taking a portal somewhere. Except this time it was different, this time the uneasy feeling in his stomach didn’t fade, it got worse.  
He recognised the uneasy feeling as nerves, not the effects of using a portal.  
For a second he felt stupid for being so nervous, until he looked over and saw that Magnus was picking at his fingernails, something he only did when he was feeling anxious. He also noticed that Magnus was chewing on his bottom lip, and he was hit with every memory he had of wanting to kiss him but not being able to because he’d messed up their relationship.  
Suddenly Alec didn’t feel like he could make it another minute without finally kissing Magnus again, so that’s what he did.

He moved so that he was standing in front of Magnus, their hands still linked and hanging between them. He leaned in slowly, making sure to give Magnus plenty of space to pull away if he didn’t want it. Thankfully he didn’t pull away, instead he leaned in too and pressed their lips together.  
Alec couldn’t believe that he was kissing Magnus, something he never thought he’d be able to do again. He let himself get lost in the feeling of Magnus, of their lips pressed together, of his hands on Alec’s waist, of the warm skin of his neck under cold hands.  
Things escalated quickly after that. The still relevant emotions from earlier that day combined with the built up emotions they’d both been ignoring since the break up all rushed to the surface, making everything they were both feeling that much more intense.  
Magnus felt himself being pushed against the wall so he pulled away slightly, just enough so that he could look up at Alec and make sure they were both okay with what was happening.  
Once they’d both said a breathy yes, they went back to kissing, getting lost in each other again.  
This time the kissed were more heated. Magnus’s teeth nipped at Alec’s bottom lip and Alec's hands gripped Magnus’s waist go hard that he was sure he’d have little finger shaped bruises there in the morning, but he didn’t mind that at all.  
After a few minutes of kissing like that they both got impatient. Alec’s long fingers made quick work of the buttons on Magnus’s shirt and Magnus’s impatient hands undid the button of Alec’s jeans and slid under the waistband of his boxers.

The rest of the night was full of bruising kisses, hot touches, gasps and the feeling of Magnus’s warm body pressed up against Alec’s own. He’d forgotten what this felt like, how incredible it was having someone he loved so much and being as close to them as humanly possible.  
As Alec reveled in the feeling of being so incredibly intimate and close to Magnus again, he also silently prayed he’d never have to know what it was like to live without him for so long again.

 

The next morning Alec woke to the feeling of someone gently running their fingers through his hair. He was a bit disoriented at first, but once he remembered what happened the night before he smiled to himself and pushed closer to the warm body he felt laying next to him.

“Good morning darling,” Magnus spoke softly, his voice sounded rough and husky from having been asleep. Alec felt the hand in his hair move down to his next, fingers brushing over his cheeks on the way down. Despite that fact that he had yet to open his eyes, Alec could tell that Magnus was staring at him. He felt Magnus’s thumb press into a spot on his neck where he assumed there must have been a bruise because it hurt in the most wonderful way when he pressed into it. Alec opened his eyes and let his mouth fall open slightly, a quiet gasp slipping out.  
“Morning,” he said when Magnus finally lifted the pressure off his neck, his voice sounding even lower and more gravelly than Magnus’s had.  
Magnus smiled softly, pulling Alec closer so that their chests were flush together and their legs tangled together. Alec couldn’t tell where he ended and Magnus started, it was like they were the same person, and Alec wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

Alec’s body still ached from his injuries the day before. Magical healing worked wonders on open wounds and bruises but it did little for the residual ache in his muscles after taking such a beating. But Alec found that the warmth that radiated from Magnus’s body helped to relax him and provided some relief for his aching muscles.  
He laid his head down in the pillow just inches away from Magnus's and mumbled softly, "can we just stay here all day?"  
Magnus chuckled and shook his head, "I wish, but I have clients today and you need to go home and face your family."  
Alec groaned and buried his face in the pillow.  
"But the good news is I don't have to get up until eleven so we can lay here a while longer." Alec turned his head slightly and looked at Magnus with half his face still buried in the pillow, "Really?"  
Magnus nodded and reached up to brush some hair out of Alec's eyes, "We don't have to move at all until eleven, unless you want to of course."  
Alec closed his eyes and hummed softly as he snuggled back down under the covers and relaxed again. He'd gotten a bit tense again when Magnus mentioned going home, but now that he didn't have to worry about that for a few hours, he’d let himself relax fully again.  
Magnus relaxed too and made a mental note to have Alec spend the night in his bed more often. He was always so tense and brooding, even in the calm moments, but he wasn't like that after spending a night in Magnus's bed. This was a completely different side of Alec, one that he showed very rarely, and Magnus was determined to draw this side of him out more often.

"Are you hungry Alexander?" Magnus kept his voice soft and quiet as he tried not to disturb the sense of calm that had settled over them.  
Alec hummed and nodded, "a bit. But I don't want to get up yet."  
"We don't have to darling," Magnus said. Before Alec could question it Magnus snapped his fingers and several plates of bacon and pancakes appeared in front of them along with two cups of coffee.  
Alec giggled and sat up, "Right... I don't think I'll ever get used to that," he said, smiling brightly as he picked up one of the cups of coffee.  
They ate mostly in silence, with only occasional comments about how good the food was or the odd giggle when one of them got something stuck to their chin while eating. Overall it was the best meal either of them had eaten in awhile.

The rest of the morning was spent curled up in bed together, their legs tangled together and their hands restless and never staying in one place for very long. Neither man had made a move to get dressed since they woke up, so they were both still completely naked and covered only by the blankets that were pulled up to their hips.  
Magnus’s hands favoured Alec’s bare chest. Fingers tracing the many black runes that covered his body and dipping down to trace the lines of his abs. Magnus thoroughly enjoyed watching the way Alec’s body tensed up as his fingers inched closer to the edge of the sheet that was covering the lower half of his body, but he never went underneath the sheet because they didn’t have the time for that now.  
Meanwhile, Alec seemed to favour Magnus’s arms and neck. He ran his hands over the muscles in his arms, watching as they flexed when he moved. He traced the small red marks he’s made on Magnus’s neck the night before and lightly ran his finger down Magnus’s neck, starting at his jaw, brushing across his Adam's apple, and stopping at his collar bones. He enjoyed seeing the way it affected Magnus, the way his breath seemed to get caught and he stumbled over his words as he tried to speak, so much that he repeated this action several times throughout the morning. Each time it surprised Magnus just as much as it had before, much to Alec’s delight.

They spent most of the morning like this, silently and gently exploring the other person's body, finding the little things that made them stop and gasp.  
Occasionally Alec would share a story about something ridiculous his siblings had done or a particularly interesting mission he went on recently. And Magnus shared a few stories about his past, but only the happier ones. Stories of how he and his friends had caused trouble wherever they went. But apart from that they spent the rest of the morning in silence, just enjoying each others company and the fact that they had no pressures hanging over them in that moment.

Of course it couldn’t last forever. Eventually they had to get up, get dressed, and part ways, but they both did it feeling like a massive weight had been lifted off their shoulders.  
And as they kissed goodbye, promising to spend another night together as soon as possible, they both thought about how happy they were that Alec had showed up in the club that night.  
Even as they walked away from each other, not knowing when they’d get another moment alone, they both reveled in how happy and incredibly in love they felt and they knew that the future of their relationship would be just as rocky as the past had been, but they would fight through it and never give up. And in the end, neither of them would ever want to change a thing.


End file.
